da_mlp_fanon_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Look Before You Sleep (HTForever333 Version)
Roles Staring *Tough Tirek *Pizza Pizzaz *Axl Appearances *Fluttershy *Grey Skies *Shakey Hooves Plot The episode opens in a field outside the Friendship Rainbow Castle; several Pegasi are seen moving clouds into place to create a downpour. In preparation for this, trees are being pruned to avoid damaging the town. Axl helps out, but his contribution to the cleanup effort involves making topiary out of the loose branches. This puts him at odds with Pizza, who insists on taking the branches down. When Axl voices his disapproval of Pizza making a mess, rain starts to fall, much to Axl's further displeasure. Pizza suggests that Axl use a bench to shield himself from the rain, but Axl refuses out of an unwillingness to get his hooves muddy. As the two argue even more over their situation, the rain and wind pick up speed. Tough Tirek, noticing the two caught in the storm, offers them shelter in the castle until the storm passes. With Twilight Sparkle away in Canterlot on royal business, Tirek is alone for the evening, and sees this as an opportunity to have his very first slumber party. Pizza and Axl are far from eager to spend the entire evening in each other's company, but find themselves unable to leave due to the worsening storm. After a brief argument, they agree to try and get along so they don't ruin Tirek's first sleepover. Tirek is oblivious to Pizza and Axl's silent bickering, checking off each game in his book as they're played. However, for each game played, the two grow more and more frustrated with each other. During ghost stories, Axl and Pizza suggest stories that allude to why they don't like each other before Tirek tells the legend of The Headless Horse, succeeding in scaring both of his friends. In a game of Truth or Dare, Pizza and Axl only dare each other to do humiliating things, such as Pizza daring Axl to get his mane wet in the rain and Axl daring Pizza to wear his armor. Tirek, now sensing conflict, tries to move things along. Unfortunately, the conflict comes to a head during the next game: a pillow fight, which in no time turns into an all-out pillow war between Pizza and Axl. Caught in the middle and bombarded with pillows, Tirek suggests that they call it a night and go to bed. Pizza and Axl's petty arguing continues even when the ponies try to go to bed. Exasperated by their constant back and forth, Tirek at last decides to intervene and voices how upset he is that his friends are fighting too much to have any fun, thereby ruining his slumber party. Just as Tirek asks if anything else could possibly go wrong, a nearby tree is hit by lightning and begins to topple towards a neighboring house. Pizza, not heeding a warning from Axl, flies and tries to catch the falling tree and instead of stabilizing it, sends it crashing through Tirek's bedroom window. Axl focuses on cleaning up the mess of books and Pizza tries to push the tree back out of the window while Tirek desperately searches through her slumber party book for a section on dealing with fallen trees in the middle of the bedroom. When Pizza fails at moving the tree out on his own, he eventually apologizes to Axl for criticizing his attention to detail and convinces him to focus on helping with the bigger task instead. He gets Axl to not worry so much about getting his hooves dirty. Axl helps turn the treetop into tiny bush sculptures, clearing the house at the cost of getting dirt all over himself. Pizza, at Axl's insistence, proceeds to gently toss the broken tree trunk out of the window. With the storm, and their differences, finally settled, Pizza, Axl, and Tirek are finally able to have fun, rounding out the evening with a game of 20 Questions. Pizza and Axl exchange apologies, and in the end, Tirek officially declares the slumber party a success, to his friends' delight. He proposes another slumber party the following night, and his proposal is met by two pillows thrown in his face. The episode closes as the sky clears up, revealing a bright sunny day. Category:Stories Category:HTForever333's Stories Category:Fan Version Episodes